Rise of the Gemstone Empire
by TheRedLotus
Summary: Years ago, Queen Beryl tried to acquire the Rainbow Crystals, but now a new and darker evil is rising...can four new Sailor Scouts stop them? *on hiatus*
1. Sailor Europa

Raye looked at the dress in the window. It was red with a purple sash. She had been saving up for that dress for three months. She just had to have it. Raye finally tore her eyes away from the dress and started walking towards the shoe store. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. She dropped her bags and landed on her butt. "Ouch…" she muttered. She looked up. A girl about her age was scrambling to get her own bags. Her long brown hair was braided down one side with blue feathers. She wore a gray sweatshirt that said "Girl on Fire", orange leggings, and tall black boots. She carried a mint green bag, a blue one, and a white box with fancy red ribbon. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" she said. "Oh, it's fine. I hope I didn't damage anything." Raye replied. The girl checked the inside of her box. "What's in there?" Raye asked. She couldn't help being curious. "The girl closed the box. "It was the top layer for a cake for a party my uncle's throwing tonight for a bunch of foreign ambassadors. It's a really big deal. Don't worry, it didn't get smashed. My name's Ellie. What's yours?" Raye thought this girl seemed friendly. "Raye. Nice to meet you." Ellie smiled. Her brown eyes sparkled. "Raye. I've always liked that name. I go to Crossroads Junior High. How about you?" "I go to a different school, but some of my friends go there. Serena, Amy, and Lita. Do you know them?" Ellie gently put her cake in her bag. "I know who Lita is. I've seen her. We've said hi, but nothing else. I went to kindergarten with Amy and Serena lives down the street from me. I babysat her brother once, so I know her pretty well." Raye smiled. "Hey, you need some help with those bags?" Ellie smiled back. "Yeah. The green one has the cake and the blue one has a bunch of books. You a Cassandra Clare fan?" Raye picked up the blue bag. "Yeah! Rick Riordan too! Not so much Veronica Roth. I hated what she did to us at the end of Allegiant." Ellie made sure her cake wouldn't fall out. "I love Rick! Why must he break our hearts though?" Ellie laughed. Soon they came to Ellie's house. Serena was walking down the street. Her two blond pigtails were sleek and pretty and her smile was enough to make anyone's day. "Hi, Raye! I didn't know you knew Ellie!" Raye smiled at her. "Well, actually, we just met. She and I crashed into each other outside the dress shop." Serena sniffed the air. "Is that cake I smell?" Ellie and Raye shared a look. This was all too familiar. "It's for a party. Not you. Wait a minute, I have connections! Maybe I can get you two in! It's at the Flint mansion." Serena piped up. "The Flint mansion? We already have invitations! A friend of mine is playing violin there." Ellie smiled. "Lucky for you then. I'm horrible at scoring invitations. See you guys there!" She waved and took her stuff inside her house. Raye felt something. Something about her. She muttered to Serena. "Scout meeting in ten minutes. Temple. Don't be late again."

Ellie set the cake on the kitchen table. "Ellie! Is that you?" her mom called. "Yeah. I have some party business to take care of. I have people to call and places to go." She called back. "Okay, sweetie. There's some chips and salsa in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm taking care of Naomi right now so I won't be bothering you." Naomi was Ellie's four year old sister and a huge pain in the butt. Ellie smiled. She had some chips with a lot of salsa and went up to her room to make the calls. She took her phone and dialed the first number. A female, slightly angry sounding voice answered. "Hello?" Ellie responded. "Hi, I'm looking for Miss Michelle Kaioh. Is she here?"

"Is this Elena Flint?"

"I go by Ellie. Elena's too formal."

"All right. I'll get her."

There was a long pause. Then a new voice came over the phone.

"Hello. Sorry about Amara. She never had much experience with nicknames and she can never remember them."

"Is this Michelle Kaioh?"

"Yes."

"Hi. I was just calling to confirm the time of the party. 6:30 PM, Flint mansion."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, do you by chance know Serena Tsukino?"

"I do. She's great, but Amara doesn't like her as much as I do. She's coming to the party tonight."

"She's my neighbor. I was wondering if you were the friend she mentioned."

"Oh, did she? Well, I have to go now. It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Okay, bye."

Ellie hung up. She liked this Michelle girl. Amara…not so much. She dialed the next number and continued calling.

"So what exactly are we here for?" Mina asked. She was munching on a cookie and running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah." Lita said. Raye pulled the cookie plate away from Serena. "Hey! No fair!" she complained. Raye glared. "I've called a meeting because there may be a possibility of a new scout." Lita gasped. "That's impossible! There's a scout for every planet already!" Amy looked up from her book. "That may not be the case. You see, there are moons for the planets too, like Miranda, Phoebe, and Triton." Mina swallowed the rest of her cookie. "So go on. Who is it?" she asked. "I think it's Serena's neighbor Ellie. I felt vibes coming from her." Serena snatched three cookies from the plate. "So you're saying my neighbor is a scout? And I've never noticed?" Luna stood up. It was the first time she had spoken at this meeting. "I've had my suspicions, but this time I'm certain. Ellie Flint is a sailor scout like all of you." Artemis looked up from his own cookie. "I've seen her too. Seems like she carries the mark of Europa, a moon of Jupiter." The thought dawned on everyone. "Sailor Europa…" Lita muttered under her breath. "Sailor Scout of Frozen Storms. She's incredibly powerful." Luna said. "I'll tell you what I know. Sailor Europa was the princess of her frozen world back in the Silver Millennium. She, along with Io, Ganymede, and Callisto, were the four guardians of Princess Jupiter." She nodded to Lita. "They were in the Moon Kingdom when the Negaverse attacked. Queen Serenity sent them to the future as well, and they haven't been seen since. It's rather strange that Sailor Europa, after all this time, was right under our noses. It's even more peculiar that she has connections with some of the scouts. Amara and Michelle are going to be at the party tonight. Tell them to keep an eye out." Mina nodded. "Okay. Now let's stop all this serious business and pick out our outfits! I'm so excited!"

Ellie opened the cake box. The cake had chocolate icing and drops of it were placed around the edge. Something was wrong, though. A blue stick with a strange mark on it was carefully placed on top of the icing. Ellie took it off. The icing was creamy and smooth enough so that Ellie could fix it by smoothing it with her finger. There. Good as new. Ellie tucked the stick in her belt and tied it on with ribbon so it wouldn't fall off. She felt like she would need it. She looked at the time. 5:54. She went up to her room and put on her dress. It was deep blue with sparkling silver accents that looked like ice forming. She didn't know where to put her stick – her dress didn't have a belt or a sash – so she took her favorite emerald green clutch and stuck it in there. Not the best place, but still better than sticking it in the cake. She looked at her watch. 6:10. The limo was picking her up at 6:15 so she could drop off the cake. Her mom was staying with Naomi and her dad was on a business trip in Switzerland so she was going alone. She grabbed her cake and went outside. The limo was waiting for her. When Ellie opened the door, she found a big surprise. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were all seated inside. Serena was eating peppermints. "Hey, guys!" Ellie said. "How'd you get in my limo?" Lita smiled sheepishly. "Well, we told Michelle that we were coming to the party tonight. She said that we could surprise you." "Well, that's awesome!" Ellie said excitedly. Together they chatted and laughed until they arrived at the party. When they went inside, Serena gasped. "Oh my gosh, look at all the food!" Then she went off to stuff her face with cake. Ellie dropped off her own cake and joined the party. "Hello, Ellie. Glad you could make it." Her uncle's voice came from behind her. "I'm glad I could come, Uncle Phil." she replied. A voice called from the other side of the ballroom. "I'm sorry, Ellie. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Ellie smiled as he walked away. Phillip Flint was a busy man. Phillip walked up onto the raised portion of the ballroom. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is a great honor for me to welcome you all here. Please give a round of applause to Miss Michelle Kaioh!" Michelle walked up beside Phillip. Phillip moved out of the way. Michelle began to play. Ellie whispered to Lita "Wow, she's really good."

"I know, she's so talented! Wait a second, where's Amara? She should be here by now."

"I've never met her, so I don't know."

"Well, she has short blond hair and dark blue eyes and a temper to rival Raye's."

"Gosh, never thought that was possible."

Together the pair scanned the crowd for Amara. She was nowhere to be seen. Michelle finished playing and the guests applauded. "Thank you, thank you." Michelle said. Lita and Ellie rushed over to her. "Where's Amara?" Lita asked. "She's not here? I thought she was right behind me when I came in. Maybe her car broke down or something. I'll go see." Michelle rushed out the door, with Ellie and Lita following.

Before the three girls reached the back entrance to the courtyard, they found a big surprise. A woman dressed entirely in red was floating in the air. She had long wavy bright red hair held back by two white bows. She wore a red haltered mini-dress, red high heels, a red choker with a ruby, and long red gloves. She had red eyes and a ton of red makeup. "Why, hello." she said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Niobium Ruby, the first of the Jewel Sisters. My task is to track down the Rainbow Crystals, as Queen Beryl failed to do so long ago. Soon the Gemstone Empire will rule Crystal Tokyo in the future!" Ellie gaped at her. What the heck was she talking about? Michelle and Lita nodded to each other. They pulled out sticks similar to the one in Ellie's clutch. They raised the sticks in the air and shouted one after another, "Jupiter star power!" "Neptune star power!" Soon they both wore colorful sailor outfits with short skirts, Michelle in ocean blue and sea green and Lita in dark green and pink. Another girl with short blond hair and a navy blue sailor outfit leaped down from her spot on the roof and crashed down on Niobium Ruby. "Are you crazy, Amara? Normal people don't jump off the roof!" Michelle said. Amara smirked. "What can I say, Michelle? Normal is way overrated." She had the same voice as the girl who had answered Ellie's call earlier that day. Niobium Ruby spoke up. "Enough chatter! Time to get real!" A black dome appeared around the three sailor scouts. It slowly started to shrink. Niobium Ruby turned to Ellie. "Now what do I do about you? I sense power within you." she said. Lita's voice could be heard from inside the dome. "Ellie, use the stick! Hold it and shout 'Europa lunar power'!" She sounded serious. "Fine, but this better not be a joke." Ellie said. She raised her stick and shouted "Europa lunar power!" She looked down. She was now in a sailor outfit similar to the other scout's, only it was marine blue and periwinkle. "Now use whatever attack you come up with first!" yelled Michelle. Ellie thought about it. Then it came to mind. She aimed her attack on the shrinking dome and yelled "EUROPA POLAR VORTEX!" The dome turned to ice and shattered just before it closed around the other scouts. Niobium Ruby gasped. "I had them! I could've continued searching for the Rainbow Crystals!" Amara walked up to her. "Well, it's not here, so get out." Niobium Ruby disappeared in a swirl of red sparks. Michelle spoke up. "Now that she's taken care of, let's go back and enjoy the party."


	2. Sailor Callisto

"Report, Niobium Ruby." said the woman on the throne. Her golden hair was twisted down one side in an elaborate style. She wore a short metallic gold dress, boots with jewels bordering the tops, and a gold cape bordered with jewels. She wore a gold tiara and had piercing gold eyes, cherry red lips, and very pale skin. The witch dressed in red stood in front of her. "I was picking up something, but then those blasted sailor scouts showed up. They have a new one, too. I saw her myself. She froze my trap! She-" She was cut off by the golden queen's glare. "Niobium Ruby, you had one chance. You have failed me." She snapped her fingers and two golden statues came forth. "Take her to the Stone Tower." She instructed. The statues seized Niobium Ruby and dragged her out of the throne room. The queen's expression never wavered. "Bismuth Topaz, come forth." A woman with orange hair in a high ponytail came forward. She wore an orange bodysuit with darker orange ribbons wrapped around her body, orange lace-up boots, and an orange choker with a topaz. The golden queen's voice was high and clear. "Find the Rainbow Crystals and bring them to me. You do not want to end up like Niobium Ruby." Bismuth Topaz bowed. "I'll get right on it."

"So we may have a new enemy." Artemis said. He and Luna faced Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Ellie with serious faces. "Lita, who is this woman you met at the party?" Luna asked. Lita set her cookie down. "Well, she said her name was Niobium Ruby and she worked for the Gemstone Empire." Ellie nodded. She had been there too. Artemis stared at her. "Did you just say…Gemstone Empire?" he asked. He wasn't joking. "Yeah." said Lita. "The Gemstone Empire was one of the most terrifying enemies the Silver Millennium ever faced. Their ruler, Queen Aureate, wants to encase the world in gold and riches." said Artemis. "Well, aren't jewels good? After all, diamonds are a girl's best friend." Serena was over her cookie phase and was chowing down on cream filled pastries. Artemis shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Aureate is the queen of jewels. If a world was encased in gold, it would all belong to her." Everyone except Serena nodded. "Serena?" Luna asked. Serena was still eating. Everyone sighed.

Gierhart Academy was huge, and Michelle thought she might never find her way through. After the little, er, explosion at Mugen, she and Amara had transferred here. Michelle had stayed late to help some friends in the band room and she was waiting for Amara's motorcycle to come by. She looked to her right. A girl a little taller than Lita was madly dashing down the sidewalk. Her long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, but her lengthy locks still stopped just above her waist. Kristen Mills. Michelle had heard about her. Karate champion, three time regional winner, black belt, and always late. Once Michelle's friend Caroline had printed the date ten minutes early on Kristen's party invitation just so she would be on time. She was still late. That girl was worse than Serena. Kristen ran past Michelle and waved. Michelle waved back. Kristen never had time to stop and chat on her late days…which was every day. _Wow, _Michelle thought, _she runs like the wind. I feel something. I'd better call the other scouts. _She whipped out her phone and dialed Raye's number. The inner scouts would likely be at the temple studying (or in Serena's case, eating). Raye picked up. "Cherry Hill Temple, Raye speaking." "Hi, Raye, it's Michelle. I may have found our next scout."

Kristen walked out of Crossroads School of Martial Arts. Late again, won another practice match, exchanged a few words with the other girls there, that was pretty much how it all went. Kristen liked it. Karate was her passion and she'd been practicing since she was four. She heard a rustle behind her and whirled around. No one was there. But a pair of amber eyes was peeking out. The eyes met up with Kristen's green ones then disappeared. Kristen narrowed her eyes and kept walking. But somehow she felt like something bad was about to happen. She continued walking until she saw another girl. She had long brown hair braided down one side with blue feathers, and a blue and white school uniform. She was walking across the street. A car was speeding toward her. Kristen couldn't just let her be hit by that car, so she ran out into the middle of the street, pushed the girl out of the way, and flipped through the air and over the car. "Thanks!" said the girl. "I would've been food for the vultures if you hadn't come along." She smiled. "I'm Ellie." Kristen smiled back. "Kristen." Kristen replied. "Hey, Ellie!" called a voice. There were five girls who had rushed towards them: a girl with blond "meatball pigtails" and bright blue eyes, a girl with short blue hair and a shy smile, a girl with long raven black hair, a tall girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a blonde girl with a red bow in her hair. "This is Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina." They all smiled. "Guys, meet Kristen. She saved me from becoming road burgers." Kristen blushed modestly. Mina piped up. "Hey, Kristen, wanna come over to my place with the other girls tomorrow? Lita's gonna teach us how to make cherry pie!" Kristen smiled. "Sure, I'd love to!" The rest of the girls smiled back at her.

But Raye's thoughts were set on other things. Could Kristen be the scout Michelle was talking about?

Luna curled up on Serena's bed. The sun had already set and Serena and Rini were both fast asleep. Tonight Luna was going to do something incredibly risky and dangerous. She was going to dream her way back into the Silver Millennium and attempt to find out more about the Galilean Quartet, Princess Jupiter's guardians. _Winona, _she thought. _Winona, can you hear me?_ She felt the darkness disappear from her dreams. A girl was standing in front of her. She had long wavy red hair and brilliant green eyes. She wore a sailor outfit of plum purple and bright orange and held a long staff with a star-shaped orb at the top. "Winona?" Luna asked. Winona smiled warmly but her eyes remained cold. "I may be Winona on Earth, but here I am Sailor Ariel, guardian of dreams and illusions. What brings you here? You haven't told Artemis and the other scouts about me, have you?" Luna shook her head. "Yes, you needn't remind me. They will only find out about you when the time is right." Winona's expression changed to relief. Luna continued. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the Galilean Quartet other than what Artemis and I know." She said. She whisked her tail and her whiskers twitched. Winona closed her eyes. "This requires a trip into the Dream Lands. It is quite dangerous. You could wake up not knowing who you were, or not wake up at all." The moon cat nodded. "I'm willing to take the risk." Winona's eyes hardened. "I must open the Dream Gates. Stand back." Luna stepped back. Winona raised her staff and twirled it around. Silver mist sprouted from the orb at the top. "I, Sailor Ariel, daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams, request entrance to the Dream Lands and what lies within." The mist swirled together and formed a circle. Inside was more mist. "Come with me." said Winona. "And be careful. The Dream Lands are not kind to visitors."

Kristen set down the pencil and sighed. She hated fractions. She hated decimals. And she hated multiplying and dividing them. Her cell phone started blaring pop music – her ringtone. Kristen picked it up. "Kristen here." she said. "Hi, Kristen! It's Caroline! I need you to meet me at the park in ten minutes!" Kristen's eyebrows knit together. Something sounded fishy. "I'm coming." she said. She put on jeans, Converse, and a red T-shirt and snuck out the door. She checked her phone. She had five minutes. She took off in the direction of the park as fast as her long legs would carry her. No surprise here. Kristen was always late. When she finally reached the park, Caroline was sitting on the edge of the fountain. "You're late." she said with a very un-Caroline-like tone in her voice. "But it doesn't matter. You're here. Surrender your power!" Her outfit rippled to show a woman dressed entirely in orange. "I am Bismuth Topaz. Foolish girl. Your friend's voice is so easy to imitate." Kristen glared. "What have you done with Caroline?" Bismuth Topaz laughed. "Oh, nothing. I just mimicked her. But you fell for it and you are now in my trap, sailor brat!" Kristen's thoughts whirled. _Sailor brat? _Suddenly, the wind started blowing fast. Really fast. Then it stopped, and Kristen was holding a purple stick in her hand. She knew what she had to do. "Callisto lunar power!" Suddenly, she was in a purple and pink sailor outfit. Her blond ponytail had a purple ribbon in it. Then there was the sound of two girls, one looking a lot like Serena, and the other having pink pigtails topped with cone-shaped buns. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! In the name of the moon, you're moon-dusted!" the blonde one yelled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kristen's a sailor scout?" The younger girl stomped on Sailor Moon's foot. "Well, duh, stupid!" Sailor Moon glared and then looked at Kristen. Kristen nodded. "CALLISTO HOWLING TWISTER!" A storm of silvery-gray energy swirled together and barreled towards Bismuth Topaz. Bismuth Topaz gasped, and then disappeared in a shower of orange sparks. Sailor Moon winked. "Hi, I'm Sailor Moon and this is Sailor Mini Moon. Welcome to the Scouts."

Bismuth Topaz teleported to the top of Tokyo Tower instead of the throne room like she meant to. In front of her was a woman with lime green hair in two fishtail braids. She wore a dark green strapless dress that reached her knees and had a slit up one side, showing light green tights underneath. She wore green high heels with lots of straps and silver bangles glittered on her wrists. Bismuth Topaz snarled. "Titanium Emerald. What do you want?" Titanium Emerald giggled. "Your job, of course. But first I have to get rid of you! Aureate Emerald Dark Dome Abyss!" A black dome encased Bismuth Topaz. It shattered, and Bismuth Topaz was turned to dust and scattered to the winds. Titanium Emerald cackled. "I will find the Rainbow Crystals, and sit at the right hand of Queen Aureate!"

Winona led Luna through the mist until they came to a large crystal orb. "This is the Memory Crystal," Winona explained. "It contains the knowledge of everything that has happened since the Silver Millennium, but only lets the worthy ones uncover its secrets." Luna was sure she was worthy, but was beginning to have her doubts. "Winona, am I worthy?" she asked. Winona looked down at her. "I am sure you are." Luna padded forward towards the crystal. The crescent moon mark on Luna's forehead began to glow, and the crystal showed her its knowledge.

_Do not be afraid. _The voice spoke in Luna's head. _I am Sailor Cordelia, the spirit of the crystals. You will see me eventually, but now is not the time. _Luna nodded. Soon she was swept up in a whirl of memories. _Before Queen Beryl's attack, all the kingdoms lived in peace and harmony. Each princess was accompanied by the lunar princesses, the princesses of their planet's moons. I, as Princess Cordelia, served proudly by Princess Amara before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Princess Jupiter was guarded by the Galilean Quartet, Princess Io, Princess Ganymede, Princess Europa, and Princess Callisto. _Luna was back in the palace of Jupiter, home of King Zeus, Queen Hera, and Princess Lita. Four girls were in the open garden. Two looked like Ellie and Kristen, but the other two, a short petite one and an average-height slim one, were shadowed. _Io and Ganymede are yet to be found. The Galilean Quartet served Princess Lita all their lives, until Queen Beryl's attack. Jupiter's guardians were on a different part of the moon, but once Sailor Saturn swung her glaive, nothing was left. They were sent to Earth along with the planetary scouts. Ariel and I were sent to the Dream Lands to guard it until the end of time. So now you know what has become of the Galilean Scouts. But there is more you must know. Ten years before Beryl's attack, another evil rose. Queen Aureate of the Jewel Kingdom beyond Pluto wanted to become a sailor scout, and have her planet have a voice in the royal courts. But Queen Serenity sensed darkness in her heart, and refused. Aureate attacked the moon kingdom, attempting to encase it in gold and make it her domain, but she was destroyed by the staff of Sailor Pluto. In her destruction, she left four treasures, a whip of pure silver that could freeze anything on touch, two fans made of the wind itself, two golden bracelets forged from the core of the Sun, and a silver flute which could make nature do the player's bidding. These four items were entrusted to the Galilean Quartet, for Queen Serenity believed them to be the most trustworthy of the lunar princesses. That is all the information you seek. I bid you farewell._

Luna was pulled out of the Memory Crystal and her crescent moon stopped glowing. Winona was looking down on her. "Are you all right, Luna?" Luna nodded. "Good. We'd best be going. It's almost morning, and almost time to find the next scout."


End file.
